The fear
by Naomily-Fan
Summary: Naomi has the fear of letting people in but will Emily be able to cure it?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Naomi/Emily**

**Rating: M**

**Spoilery...based just after the woods scene in episode 6.**

**Disclaimer: i dont and will never own skins or naomily no matter how hard i pray **

"Your gunna do this to me twice!"

"Naomi! Fucking No! Stop right now."

"What?" I finally responded, forcing myself to look down the embankment at Emily who was looking back up at me with those sad brown eyes of hers.

"Don't you dare leave me in your bed again." She said, her voice clearly trying to be strong as I looked away from her and kept a firm grip on my bike.

_I couldn't handle this. I really couldn't._

I didn't know what to say so I left a pause for a moment before pushing my bike forward.

"I've got to go." I said weakly before walking off, instinctively knowing she was following behind.

"I know you Naomi. I know you're lonely. I think you need someone to want you." Her voice was fading off slowly the further I walked away from her and I flinched slightly at her words. She was far too close to home.

I could imagine her standing there looking all abandoned as she called after me but I couldn't bring myself to stop and turn around. I just couldn't.

"Well...I do want you..."

Her voice was growing weak, as if she was near tears and I had to fight my own back as I carried on, desperately wishing I couldn't hear her heartfelt and saddened words.

"So...be brave...and want me back..."

It was those final words that were spoken in such a sorrowful, pleading tone that finally broke me and I had to close my eyes as I continued on.

_She honestly thought I didn't want her back?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When I finally got home the first thing I did was jump in the shower. The water was on boiling hot but I didn't feel it, I felt numb. I felt nothing. That's all I could think about were sad brown eyes and her pleading words.

"_I do want you"_

She hadn't really needed to say that.

I already knew she wanted me, if anything was obvious from the night before then that was.

Images of us began to fill my mind and I rested my head against the cold shower tile as I remembered how she kissed, how she felt, how she sounded...

Everything about last night had been amazing. She had been amazing.

When I had woken up to find her wrapped around me, her peaceful face leaning into my neck as a small smile played at her lips I had freaked.

As I always did when my emotions were involved I shut down. I had quickly grabbed my clothes and dressed before running for my bike, leaving the sweet looking girl to sleep on. Obviously I hadn't been quiet enough and she had woken up to see me running out on her. Again.

I hated hurting her.

She was far too sweet and far too in love with me to be treated so badly but I couldn't help it.

I had no idea how to react to the fear that had been building inside of me ever since we had kissed at Pandora's party and so I was doing what I always did. Avoiding.

"Naomi! Breakfast is ready!"

I almost didn't hear my mother's yell over the sounds of my sobs and the falling shower water but miraculously I did and I quickly dried and dressed before making it downstairs.

My mother had surprisingly cooked bacon and eggs and if it wasn't for the dozen or so others wandering around my house I could almost pretend it was a normal, nice family moment.

"Where did you stay last night? I didn't hear you come in." My mother said breezily.

"I stayed out." Was my simple response.

Again images of the previous night flashed back to me and I felt my cheeks flush as I scoffed the food down quickly before leaving a hasty goodbye with my mother and running out the door.

As much as I didn't want to face college and Emily I knew I had no choice and so with lead filled steps I slowly pedalled to college. When I approached the building I could see Cook making a spectacle of himself, running for president on top of the school building but I ignored him as I walked quickly towards the college building. I was halfway there when I saw her.

It was like in a movie when a crowd passes leaving someone in the middle, as if in a spotlight.

My ice blue eyes locked with her brown ones and I had to swallow deeply when I saw the pained expression in her eyes. She looked away from me quickly and I sighed, hanging my head guiltily.

I could see Katie by her side, looking between me and her twin with a very suspicious look and I didn't want to stick around for whatever she thought she knew and instead I quickly disappeared into the safety of the building.

Sadly, English was first which meant I had Emily sitting just behind me.

The entire hour was excruciatingly long. I could feel her sitting there as silly as it sounded. It was as if I had a six sense when it came to her now.

The bell rang and I stuffed my books into my bag quickly, hoping to get away from the room as quickly as possible but I was stopped by a soft hand on my arm. I froze and tensed beneath the touch and the hand instantly retracted.

Emily looked awkward and apologetic as she put her hand behind her back as if afraid I not only didn't want her to touch me but I didn't even want to see her hand within reaching distance.

"Sorry...just...you left this." She said quietly, holding out my mobile phone, her head ducked down and eyes trained on her shiny green dolly shoes.

I gulped the painful lump in my throat down and nodded, taking the phone back and dropping it into my bag, not able to speak for fear of bursting into tears right there and then.

She turned as if to leave but stopped, turning back to look at me again.

"For what it's worth...I don't regret it." She said softly.

Then she was gone.

The only evidence that she had been there at all was the phone resting in my bag and the subtle aroma of her vanilla scented body spray.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The day had been complete hell.

I had 3 lessons with Emily in total and it didn't help that I had her sister Katie giving me death glares every now and again.

The day seemed to drag and I even got held back for ten minutes after art so by the time I was making it through the halls they were all empty, everyone already rushed home and away from this hellhole.

Apparently not everyone had rushed however because as I pushed the heavy front doors open an angry and loud voice reached me and I stopped in my tracks, peering at the wall next to me, curiously. Whoever it was was standing on the other side and I stopped dead when I recognised the voice.

"I'm not stupid Ems. I know something fucking bad has gone on and I know it has something to do with that freak!"

Katie's voice sounded beyond angry.

"She's not a freak!" Emily defended strongly.

"Oh for fucks sake Em! What the hell is wrong with you!? You're a fucking Dyke to aren't you!?"

"Nothing is wrong with me." Emily said far quieter but she still had a strength in her voice that wouldn't have been there a few weeks ago.

"Look...I saw you at Pandora's. On the bouncy castle. You and her were...God I don't even want to say it." Katie said in obvious disgust.

I could imagine the look on her face as she said it and I couldn't help but stare down at the floor wishing I could be there to defend Emily but knowing I would never bring myself to do it.

"Look Katie...I don't judge you for fucking your boyfriend every which way and I don't judge you for taking the morning after pill like a contraceptive so stop judging me! I'll date whoever the hell I want to date." Emily shouted again, surprising even me.

There was a long silence for a while and my nerves grew with every passing second.

"So you admit it...you are dating her."

There was silence again before I heard a loud and heavy sigh.

"No I'm not."

Even a deaf person would be able to detect the sorrow in her tone and I couldn't listen anymore. I simply turned and ran towards the bike sheds, climbing on my bike and riding away as fast as I could. Away from college, away from her and away from all my problems.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one.

Any grammar or spelling mistakes i apologise in advance :)

**Chapter 2:**

"Oh come on mate it's gunna be wicked." Cook grinned, leering slightly causing me to roll my eyes at him.

"I'm not going to a shed party." I huffed, looking away from Cook and hoping he'd disappear.

"Why not? Come on there's only gunna be like six of us. Lots of alcohol and lots of fucking drugs to be had. It'll be class man." He smirked.

That changed things.

Drink and drugs.

The perfect escape.

I wasn't proud to admit it but I must admit as soon as Cook mentioned the alcohol and drugs I was already really considering going. At least with drugs I could let my mind go for awhile and stop torturing myself with images of a gorgeous little red head that seemed to be haunting me.

"Okay...I'm in."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When I first arrived at Freddie's shed only him, JJ, Cook and Effy were there and I was very happy with that. I immediately took a seat on one of the comfy chairs and took the spliff that Cook passed to me, taking a deep drag and chugging down half of the glass of vodka I was handed.

"Jesus Nai...are you on a mission or what?" Freddie asked, clearly surprised by my actions.

"I am actually. I want to get as off my face as soon as possible." I said truthfully, taking another hit of the spliff and sighing.

This was exactly what I needed.

Within an hour I was totally baked and the alcohol was not doing me any favours. I had been staring at my hand for at least ten minutes when I heard the shed door open and I turned slowly to see who it was, blinking sluggishly when I saw Pandora, Katie and of course Emily enter.

Emily froze as soon as she saw me and I could do nothing but stare at her.

"Well...this is going to be a fun party." Katie said in a clearly sarcastic voice as she glared at me before walking over to one of the couches and dropping down next to Cook, giving me one last withering stare before grabbing a bottle of whiskey.

Pandora too grabbed the nearest bottle and dropped down onto the floor, smiling giddily as always.

Emily however hovered adorably in the doorway before finally sitting on the floor next to Pandora.

I couldn't help but stare at the back of her head.

Almost an hour went by before I decided I needed some fresh air from the smoky room and I stumbled dazedly from the shed and down Freddie's garden till I came to the alleyway behind. I rested against the rough brick and closed my eyes as I tried to steady myself. My mind was in a daze and I pulled in a lungful of fresh air that did little to help me.

"Are you okay?"

I should have known she'd follow me.

I turned to look at Emily and I nodded my head, my eyes feeling very heavy lidded.

"You don't look very okay." She said seriously, stepping closer, a small worried frown on her face.

"I'm stoned and drunk...how did you expect me to look?" I asked, giggling slightly for no reason at all.

She stayed silent and I tilted my head at her slightly.

"You aren't." I said slowly.

"No. I didn't feel up to getting high or drunk tonight. I didn't know how I'd act." She revealed honestly, looking down at her shoes before back up at me, through her thick eye lashes.

"Afraid you'd jump me?" I asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes."

Her answer was serious and very matter of fact and it made me pause for a minute and my laughter to abruptly die. I stared at her for a long moment before moving forward and cupping the back of her head, bringing her lips up against mine and moaning into the kiss.

She had such a perfect mouth.

We kissed for what felt like hours, our tongues meeting languidly, neither in a rush as we savoured the passion that was clearly between us. After awhile I needed to break away for air but I didn't pull away completely, just rested my forehead against hers.

Our breaths mingled, creating white mist as our warm breaths hit the cold air and the only sound in the darkened alley way was our heavy breathing.

"You're a good kisser." I said dazedly.

"So are you." She said with a small smile, moving in and pressing a small kiss to my collarbone. She seemed to like kissing me there.

The night we had sex by the lake she had done the same thing many times.

I suddenly remembered that night and the events after and I staggered backwards, moving away from her and back towards Freddie's garden.

"I need another hit." I mumbled.

"Wait...can we just...talk...please Naomi." She said pleadingly, grabbing a hold of my hand and preventing me from moving any further away.

"Em...I'm high...and drunk...I'm not thinking straight." I replied, blinking rapidly when I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me.

"You can't keep doing this to me. Leading me on and then pushing me away. It's not fair." She said, genuine hurt penetrating her voice.

I decided not to reply and instead just pulled myself away and stumbled back into the shed, taking the bong that was now being passed around away from JJ and taking a long deep hit.

As I felt the high come over me I opened my eyes to see Emily back in the room, sitting on the floor, her eyes fixed right on me. I had a feeling she would be like that all night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm going to make sure she gets home." Emily said seriously, looking down at Naomi's slumped form in concern as she hovered over her.

"Like hell you are! You just wanna be alone with the lezza so you two can fuck!" Katie growled, shaking her head angrily at her twin.

"Whooa! You and Campbell have fucked? Nice one man! Hey if you ever need a middle man." Cook grinned, waggling his eyes at Emily, surprisingly impressed by the red head. He had never expected her to come out of her shell the way she had. He had thought she was meek but instead she turned out to be quite strong and the fact that she had managed to bag Naomi Campbell...bravo to her.

"You two have had sex?" Freddie asked as well, clearly surprised.

"What's it like having sex with another girl?" Pandora asked in genuine curiousness.

Emily just shook her head and sighed.

"We haven't had sex. Katie just jumps to conclusions." Emily lied but she knew she had to.

Naomi would hate her even more if the blonde knew she had revealed they had slept together.

Everyone looked very doubtful when she said they hadn't and they all just watched her as she lifted up the nearly unconscious blonde and carried her towards the shed door.

Katie's glaring eyes followed them the entire way.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh god my head." I groaned painfully, clutching at my head tightly.

"Well at least you're sobering up now." Emily said in slight amusement.

It had taken her an hour just to walk me four streets but thankfully, the fresh air had seemed to wake me up and now I was walking on my own, although I was staggering now and again.

"I'm never drinking again." I whined.

"I think it was the weed that did it." Emily shrugged, watching me with concern.

"Guess so." I sighed.

We walked the rest of the way in silence before we finally got to my house.

I stopped outside and glanced at my watch, frowning when I saw it was nearly three in the morning. I turned to look at Emily and she was looking down at the ground, kicking her shoes against the pavement, as if she wanted to do anything to distract herself.

"It's really late. You can't walk home alone." I said seriously.

"Nah it's okay. I don't live too far away." She shrugged it off.

She did though.

I knew for a fact she lived at least a half an hour's walk away and I wasn't completely heartless.

"You can stay here if you want." I offered a little nervously.

"Really?" She asked; hope filling her voice as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I wouldn't feel right just letting you walk alone. Come on." I said softly, taking a hold of her hand, trying to ignore the electric shock that passed between us before leading her into the silent and dark house.

My room was thankfully empty of freaks and I turned the light on, shutting the door behind us.

"Here you can sleep in these." I offered, handing her an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

She smiled thankfully and began stripping.

My eyes widened when I saw her in her bra and I spun around quickly, heading for my own chest of drawers and pulling out a pair of shorts and a tank top. I so wasn't ready to see her in her underwear again. It was just too much.

I went into the bathroom to change and when I came back it was to find her already under the covers on the left hand side. She looked at me as I entered and I noticed her eyes flicker to my sleeping attire for a brief second before she blushed and looked down at the bedspread.

God this was going to be weird.

I climbed into the bed on my side and just lay there stiffly for awhile. The silence was totally awkward because we both knew the other was awake and it wasn't for another hour, when the sky was starting to lighten outside that I heard Emily's breathing even out and her body relax next to me. She had fallen asleep and I wished I could do the same instead I just lay there for awhile before turning onto my side and watching the girl next to me silently.

She really was gorgeous in my eyes.

I loved the colour of her hair and the smoothness of her skin...I loved how cute her button nose was...and how puffy and soft her lips were...okay let's face it. I loved everything about Emily Fitch.

I sighed heavily but still didn't stop staring at her; instead I leant in and pressed a feather like kiss to her cheek.

God. How was I ever going to stay away from her?


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you enjoy :)

This is a little shorter than the last chapter but the next one will be much longer and contains a naomily sexy time so it'll make up for the shortness of this chapter :D

**Chapter 3**

I couldn't remember how or when I fell asleep but I must have because my eyes were slowly fluttering open and I felt surprisingly well rested and warm. I felt like I didn't want to move I was so comfortable and instead I just squeezed my arms tighter around my pillow and sighed happily.

Except it wasn't my pillow I was holding.

My eyes snapped open and I swallowed deeply when warm brown eyes stared right back at me.

Somehow after I had fallen asleep we had both moved closer into the middle of the bed and now I had my arms wrapped around and our legs were tangled at the end of the bed.

"You look beautiful when you sleep." She said, surprising me with the comment.

"I have bed hair." I shot back stupidly. It was the only thing I could think of saying. After all, I was cuddling with Emily Fitch in bed.

"You have sexy bed hair." She countered.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at that and I rested my head back, looking up at the ceiling instead of at the girl who was still held in my arms.

We just lay there for awhile, both just incredibly comfortable like this but our peaceful moment could only last so long and it was rudely interrupted when my door burst open and my annoying cow of a mother flaunted in with a huge smile that faded to shock when she saw us.

"Naio-Oh! You have company." She said looking between me and Emily with surprise but a pleasant smile on her face.

I sighed and rolled my eyes before letting go of Emily and sitting up, scooting to the side of the bed and looking at my mother.

"What do you want mum?" I asked in annoyance.

"Well...I was just going to say that I'd need you out of the house today. We're all doing a cleansing of our spirits." She said, spouting out her usual shit.

I didn't even bother to ask what cleansing of sprits was and just huffed.

"So you're kicking me out of my own house on a Saturday just so you and your weird ass strangers can do some freaky shit?" I grumbled, standing up now and crossing my arms.

"Oh dear maybe you should stay and cleanse yours to. You're clearly very negative." My mother said, worry in her tone that made my eyes roll.

She was a complete nutter sometimes.

"Fine whatever I'll stay out of the house. Now leave so we can get changed."

"Of course sweetie. Nice to meet you." My mum said smiling warmly at Emily who was also standing now and looking between me and my mother with a confused look on her face.

"Uhh nice to meet you to." Emily reciprocated awkwardly.

"Naomi never brings anyone home so it's good to know she has a nice girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." I rebutted quickly.

My mother looked a little taken aback at my forcefulness and Emily just looked hurt again. I had a habit of making her feel like shit hadn't I?

Thankfully my mother took that as a hint to leave and she shut the door behind her leaving a now tense silence between me and Emily.

"You can have a shower if you want." I offered.

She nodded silently and I directed her to one of the bathroom's, telling her where all the towels were before I disappeared down the hall to our second bathroom, kicking out a freaky looking Jesus lookalike before starting my own shower.

My life was just one complication after the other and I really didn't want to deal with it.

I hadn't even faced politics yet and I think that may be the worst thing. How was I gunna face that prick Kieran again? He had been the first person I had let down my barriers to and he had gone and fucked it up by kissing me. What the hell had he been thinking?

Why did everyone want something from me?

I fucking hated it.

I finished showering with a scowl on my face and I quickly dried myself and my hair before wrapping a towel around myself and heading back to my bedroom. Emily hadn't finished her shower yet so I quickly got dressed and dried my hair a bit more.

I couldn't be bothered to straighten it though so I left it as it was, which was a little bit messy but looked alright.

I had just finished when my door opened timidly and Emily walked in, still in her towel.

She looked awkward and adorable and my mood from earlier faded a little as I watched her play with the edge of her towel.

"I can't find my clothes."

"You can borrow some of mine if you like...god knows maybe one of my mother's freaks stole them in the middle of the night. It wouldn't surprise me if they did." I shrugged, digging through my wardrobe for something for Emily to wear.

She smiled at me gratefully when I handed her a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt and excused myself, standing on the other side of the bedroom door while she changed.

It was stupid really because I had seen her in her underwear already but it was different now and I waited for her to call out that she was finished before I re-entered the room and found her drying her hair desperately in front of my mirror.

"I have straighteners and stuff if you want to use them. Your hair looks nice like that though." I said honestly.

Her hair was just a bit wavy from being towel dried and it wasn't such a harsh, dead straight style. I liked it. She looked much more different from Katie with her natural hair.

"Katie always said I look ridicolous without straightened hair." She murmured, looking at her reflection and tilting her head.

"Yeah well Katie's a knob. No offence."

Emily smirked at that but didn't comment.

"You look better without all that makeup to." I also noted, nodding at her to show my approval of her fresh looking face. She looked younger but way prettier.

"You like the au natural Emily then." She chuckled before shrugging her shoulders and standing up.

She was obviously ready to go now and I led her downstairs, passed the living room which was literally full of scruffy people and freaks and passed a naked man in the hallway before we were finally free of the mad house.

"Right...well...guess I'll see you on Monday." I said uncomfortably, not sure how to say bye to her.

"Yeah okay...see you." She replied quietly before beginning to walk off.

I went to walk in the other direction but stopped when I heard her call my name. I turned around to see her walking back towards me again and she stopped in front of me with a shy little smile playing at her lips.

"Are you really stuck out of your house today?" She asked.

"Yeah...I'll go sleep at my cousin's house. He never minds really." I shrugged. It was a common occurrence for me so I didn't really care.

"Well...if you want we could do something today...cinema or something." She suggested.

I just looked at her before sighing.

"Emily look...I really lik-"

"I didn't mean like a date or anything. I just thought if you didn't want to be alone all day then we could keep each other company or something. I know you don't like me like that...you're not gay remember." She said a little sadly, twiddling her thumbs which betrayed her nerves.

I stayed silent for a moment longer before nodding and looking away from the smaller girl, looking down my street.

"Okay. Let's do something."


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning*- Adult scene coming up folks so innocent eyes look away now.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys :)**

**Chapter 4:**

I had never really had any friends. I had been a loner for as long as I could remember, I had people I knew but no one I really let close enough to actually like and have a good time with so today had been a nice change.

Emily and I had started off by heading to the cinema and watching Role Models it was a really funny film made even better by some of the comments Emily whispered in my ear that actually made me laugh out loud and get glared at by some of the movie goers.

After the film had finished we headed to McDonalds and sat there for an hour before we began to wander.

Walking around turned out to be quite relaxing and soon we were in the same area as my cousin's house so we decided to walk there to ask if I could stay.

"Where is he..." I huffed, looking up at the house and sighing.

He hadn't answered even though we had been knocking for ages.

"Do you have his number?" Emily asked.

"Fuck your genius." I chuckled before pulling out my mobile and scrolling through till I found my cousins number.

"Hello? Jack?"

"Hey Naomi what's going on with my favourite cuz?" The man asked happily.

"Not a lot to be honest, listen Jack...where are you?" I asked.

"I'm in Liverpool at the moment. Me and a few mates are staying the weekend here why?"

"Damn...my mum needs me out of the house for tonight and I was hoping I could have stayed with you." I sighed, I caught Emily's eye and the red head too looked worried.

She really cared what happened to me.

"Oh no worries sweetheart. A spare key is behind the plant pot out the back garden. Just let yourself in."

"Really? Thanks Jack you're a life saver!" I practically squealed before closing my phone and running around the back of the house, finding the key behind the fourth plant pot I found. I let myself in and gestured for Emily to do the same and she smiled at me as she walked passed. She probably thought I was going to try to get rid of her now that I was here.

"I'm sure Jack has some alcohol. Fancy a piss up?" I asked with a smirk, pulling out a bottle of vodka from one of the cupboards.

Emily just grinned back at me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So...your sister rea-really believed t-th-that i...attacked you?" I asked, giggling. I was very drunk. I even acknowledged it myself and Emily just chuckled along with me and nodded, gulping down the vodka.

"Yep. N-o way could I be gay!! T-t-that would...em...embaress her too...much. Nope. It had to be y-you who tried to shnog me." Emily replied, stumbling over her words and a hint of annoyance entering her voice as she said it.

"So you a-admit it then? You're a...lezza?" I asked even though I always knew the answer.

She just looked at me and nodded, a sad smile playing at her lips.

"Oh well...at least your ad-admitting it now." I hiccupped a little, putting down my bottle of tequila. I knew my limits and I was already passed them.

Emily didn't say anything after that; she was just staring down at her bottle with that sad smile still on her face. I didn't like that sad smile. It made me feel terrible because I knew a part of the reason for her being sad was me.

Emily Fitch had been beaten down and treated like a doormat for years by her sister, her confidence constantly being stripped away and now I was doing the exact same thing but possibly worse. She was like a puppy when it came to me. No matter how badly I treated her she always came back.

There was something comforting about that but I still knew it was wrong.

Anyway I didn't want to think like that so I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and just smirked before picking up a pillow off the settee next to us and hit her in the face with it.

Her sad smile was instantly replaced with playful shock and soon we were engaged in a serious pillow fight. I'd forgotten how tiring these could be and after about five minutes I weakly fell to the floor, Emily falling right on top of me.

Her weight felt good on me and I stared up into her face as my hands rested gently on her sides. Her gaze flickered down to my lips and she bit down on her bottom lip as if nervously.

"Can I kiss you?" She asked quietly, her gaze again trained on my bottom lip.

I nodded.

I could hardly say no to that offer could I? Despite my fucked up emotions and confused brain I couldn't deny it felt good being kissed by the red head.

Our lips clashed quite passionately and our tongues were out soon after, duelling against each other as I moaned into the kiss.

She was such a fucking good kisser.

"Mmmphh...Fuck Em..."I groaned when she bent down and nibbled at my collarbone.

Her hands were wandering now to, ghosting over my curves before one of her hands came to rest on one of my breast's, softly kneading it and making me arch into her hand.

It was obvious where this was heading and so I decided to make it a whole lot quicker by pulling my own shirt off. Emily seemed surprised by my move but she didn't say anything and instead just reached to unhook my bra. As soon as I was bare from the waist up she took advantage, kissing all over my exposed skin and taking one of my nipples into her mouth, sucking on it softly and making me moan even louder.

Her top soon followed mine and then both our jeans went to.

I took a second to appreciate her in her underwear before she was laying me back down again and kissing all along my body right down to my belly button where she dipped her tongue in causing me to shiver uncontrollably.

This was so similar to the night at the lake that I couldn't help but get excited in anticipation for what I knew was to come.

Truth was I felt kind of bad that it was her doing all the work both times but I was nowhere near brave enough to take the lead and so I just lay there and sighed happily as her butterfly light kisses trailed lowerer, over my naval and down to the waistband of my underwear.

I felt her fingers stroke me through my underwear and I whimpered pitifully, needing more contact.

Thankfully she didn't torture me and a second later my underwear was gone to.

It occurred to me for a minute that this was the second time she was seeing me completely naked, the first time being at the lake, while I had never actually seen her naked. She had still been in her underwear at the lake and she was now to.

I couldn't dwell on that for very long however because the red head had dropped between my thighs and I looked down to see her silky hair resting between my legs. Soon I felt her tongue travel along my centre and I could do nothing but cry out and grip at the rug beneath me as her mouth went to work, her tongue delving deeper inside me as one of her fingers also came up to enter me.

"Shit! Emily...oh my god." I panted as my hips arched up into her talented mouth.

I felt one of her hands rest on my hip, clearly trying to prevent me from squirming too much while her other hand was occupied, pumping into me in a languid rhythm that was a direct contrast to her quick moving tongue.

Each second was building me higher and I felt the muscles in my stomach clench as I got closer to my orgasm.

I buried one of my hands in her hair and I craned my neck to look down at her. Her eyes met mine and that was it.

Just the sight of her buried between my legs with those adorable eyes of hers staring back at me with so much love in them was enough for me to go crashing over the edge into an amazing orgasm. It was just as powerful as the one she had given me by the lake and I shuddered as the waves washed over me.

I could feel myself trembling in the aftershocks and I dazedly felt Emily scoot back up me, stroking my cheek gently and hugging me to her closely.

"Get some rest." She whispered in my ear sweetly.

I nodded but kept my eyes closed as I tried to get my ragged breathing under control. Very soon I was on the very edge of sleep and I felt Emily move to lay down next to me. Just before sleep took me I heard her whisper softly into the skin of my shoulder.

"I love you Naomi..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I couldn't believe I was doing this to her again but I didn't know what else to do.

I couldn't be with her I just couldn't. Relationships were too complicated, too much hard work. That's all we'd do was end up hurting each other and I had been hurt enough in my life without letting my walls down for Emily to hurt me like everyone else.

So here I was again, sneaking out of my cousin's house after leaving a note for the sleeping Emily, telling her to leave the key behind the plant pot again.

I couldn't believe she loved me.

What the fuck had I let myself in for...


	5. Chapter 5

I had expected a phone call...or a text message at least but instead I waited anxiously for Emily to contact me all through Sunday for no reason. I found it weird she didn't try to get a hold of me. I expected her to scream at me but instead there seemed to be silence. The only thing was, the silence made me more nervous for school on Monday and I walked up the front steps with a feeling of dread in my stomach. The closer I got to the front doors the more nervous I became and then I finally saw her. Standing beside's her locker talking to JJ. She didn't see me at first but I froze on the spot like a total loser and she looked over at me making my breath hitch.

I expected screaming, yelling, possibly things being thrown at me...instead...nothing.

She just looked at me, gave me a weak little smile before looking back at JJ and continuing their conversation.

That threw me.

She was so upset after the lake incident I had expected a far worse reaction.

Was she not mad at me?

I approached very cautiously, my eyes flickering between JJ and Emily until finally I was standing next to them.

"Hi." I said sheepishly.

"Hey Naomi." JJ greeted me with a wide grin. He was friendly as always.

"Hey." Emily greeted to, nodding at me.

This was just weird.

"Okay well I have to get to class. Emily just let me know when you need help on the math and I'll come over okay." JJ smiled before walking off to his lesson.

A tense silence followed where I leant against the row of lockers and looked down at my shoes guiltily.

"So..." I said awkwardly.

"I locked your cousin's house and left the key where you said." She said simply, opening her locker and pulling out a few books.

"Okay...thanks." I said slowly, watching her now in confusion.

Why wasn't she freaking out?

"Right well...I have to get to History so I'll see you later." She said giving me a small wave before walking off. I watched her go about a yard down the hall before I strode after her, grabbing her elbow and spinning her around.

She looked at me in confusion and I frowned at her.

"You're not gunna say anything?" I asked.

"Say what Naomi?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Well...I left you...again." I said guiltily.

She sighed heavily and hung her head before looking back at me with that same weak smile she had given me earlier.

"Naomi...I'm not stupid. Well actually I am because a smarter person would have gotten the hint after the first time they woke up alone. I can't possibly be angry at you." She said softly, shrugging a little.

That just confused me more and I squinted at her to show that I didn't understand.

"Why can't you be angry at me?" I asked in confusion.

"Because you've told me time and time again that you don't like me like that. You've made it clear that you don't want me the same way I want you and I was stupid for thinking I could just turn you gay. I'm just plain ole Emily Fitch after all...even my own twin finds me annoying." She laughed a little bitterly at that before shrugging at me again.

I was gobsmacked. I had seen her be passive in the past. I had seen countless people treat her like dirt but it had taken my treatment of her to actually make her think that she was worthless?

"It's not you Emily...it's just...I'm not...I'm a little fucked in the emotional department and I just...I don't think a relationship would be good for me. A relationship with anyone isn't good for me. There's a reason I've never had a real relationship. Its cause I know I'd fuck them up." I said honestly, trying to make her feel better and not think it was her fault.

"I can understand that...it's okay...it's my luck to fall in love with someone who doesn't believe in relationships anyway...If you ever want me to...you know...again "She blushed a little which let me know what she was implying before she looked me in the eye again.

"I'm always going to be around so...yeah...I uhh...better get going." She smiled at me one last time before walking off again.

It suddenly struck me how small she looked and I could bring myself to do nothing but stand there and stare after her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At dinner I didn't have much of an appetite and so I found myself sitting at a table with a jacket potato in front of me simply staring at Emily as she ate food with her sister and her sister's friends.

I was so engrossed in watching her that I didn't even notice the person sit down next to me.

"So what happened?"

I jumped at the voice and turned to give Effy a scowl.

"Jesus Christ you gave me a heart attack." I growled.

"You didn't answer my question." She continued, flicking her brown hair so it didn't fall in her eyes.

"What happened with what? I don't know what you're talking about." I feigned confusion. I knew full well what Effy was asking about. For some reason the girl was very astute and seemed to pick up on everything and it was obvious she was talking about Emily.

"Emily was actually growing a backbone. She was coming out of her shell...now she's gone right back to being a doormat again. Something must have knocked her down and I'm guessing you're the only one with the power to do that." Effy said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about." I lied.

"I'm not as stupid as everyone else. I've seen the way she lights up when you walk in the room and the way she stares at you. That girl is head over heels for you and its obvious you've done something to smash her back down to the role of doormat. What?"

Effy certainly didn't mince her words did she? I winced at how cruel it made me sound and before answering I glanced back over at Emily to see her staring down into her food.

"I slept with her." I admitted, shocking myself. I had never expected to be so honest.

I turned to look at Effy to see her reaction but her face wore the same blank expression as always, it didn't seem to surprise her anyway.

"Normally that would be a good thing so what did you do wrong?" The brunette asked, picking at her food casually.

"I...well I left her...three times." I sighed.

Now Effy looked confused and I groaned knowing I'd have to explain myself.

"We've slept together three times...the first time we didn't do anything but...I still left her there." I sighed, looking down at the table guiltily.

"Oh...she hasn't asked you for an explanation?" Effy asked soundly slightly surprised.

"I just told her that I can't have a relationship with her. I'm just not the relationship kind plus I'm not even gay." I said pathetically. Even I could sense my denial.

Effy just raised her eyebrow at me and chuckled.

"I hate to break it to you Naomi but if you've had sex with a girl...there must be a part of you that's queer...and you don't do relationships? What kind of shitty excuse is that?" She laughed.

"It's not an excuse! I just don't d-"

"Don't do relationships, right I got you." Effy interrupted me mockingly.

I just sat there in silence staring at her.

"I think Naomi you need to realise that you have someone good who really wants to be with you. You may think you want to be alone but seriously are you really that happy being alone? Because if you are...then why do you keep going back to her?"

My mouth opened but no words came out. I had no excuse. Effy just smiled at me knowingly before giving me a pat on the back and leaving the table.

Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

**If people** **think maybe this is resolved too fast and Emily forgives a little to easily dont worry because the drama is'nt quite over yet :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for reading guys :)**

**Chapter 6:**

"Emily can I talk to you?"

She looked quite surprised to see me standing by her locker and she gave me a small smile before nodding, following me as I led her to an empty classroom. I shut the door behind us and immediately began pacing while Emily just stood in the centre of the room, watching me with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"This is what we need to talk about. That right there." I said loudly, pointing at her with wide eyes.

Now she looked confused.

"What? Me asking you if you're okay?" She asked.

"Yes! I treat you like dirt Emily. Like absolute fucking dirt! Every time you tell me how you feel I just mock you, we fuck and then I leave you, I deny I feel anything for you and there you are! Still bloody acting nice!" I ranted.

She looked uncomfortable now and she looked around the room before settling her gaze on me again.

"I don't know how else to act around you....I love you." She said quietly as if saying it any louder would insult me or something.

I sighed and sat down on a table, burying my face in my hands.

I felt her sit down next to me but she didn't say anything and I looked up again to see her staring straight ahead, her legs swinging adorably. She was making no move to push me and I loved that about her. She never wanted or asked anything of me.

I looked down at her hand that was resting between us and I slipped my hand down on top of it, squeezing it softly as I entwined our fingers. I could tell her eyes were staring at me but I didn't look up, I just stared down at our interlocked hands with a small smile on my face.

"I don't know how to do this Ems...I don't know how to let people in...but I care about you...more than I think I should...I don't want to hurt you anymore..."I sighed seriously, looking up now and meeting her eyes.

"So don't hurt me." She said simply a hopeful smile was already forming on her face.

"I don't know if I can promise that. Relationships fuck up all the time and I'm probably gunna do something stupid at some point and I just need you to know in advance that I'm sorry."

She just beamed at me before leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to my lips.

I smiled at her when she pulled away and sighed as I pulled her hand into my lap, tracing the back of her hand with my other hand.

"I can't be out though...I have enough people labelling me as gay. Plus I don't really want to deal with your sister." I said truthfully.

"That's okay. I'm not exactly out either." She shrugged.

We shared one last smile before leaving the classroom together and facing the madness.

This time however I didn't feel so bad.

I wasn't alone anymore.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the talk in the empty classroom I didn't really feel like being away from Emily for too long, I felt that maybe we should be together for a bit longer so I suggested going to my house but we were interrupted when an arm suddenly banded around both our shoulders.

"Hello ladies how's it going?" Cook asked with a grin.

"What do you want?" Emily asked immediately, shifting from under his arm and looking at him with a smirk. Everyone knew Cook was always after something.

"Jesus keep your hair on. I don't want anything...well except your alcohol of course." He laughed, bouncing from foot to foot as he did a ridiculous dance. I couldn't help but laugh and Emily's laughter joined me till Cook finally stopped his little dance and looked at us both.

"So seriously yeah I'm having a party...empty house. Bring as much alcohol as you can. See you there." He smirked before running off, pulling JJ away from his locker and dragging him out of the school.

I turned to face Emily to see her biting her lip and I smiled at her.

"So do you fancy going or what?" I asked.

"I don't know...everyone's gunna be there." She sighed.

I knew what she meant. Other people being there meant we would have to censor everything we said or did. Katie hated me even speaking to Emily so I could only imagine what she would say if I hung with Emily all night.

"Well we can skip it if you want and just go to my place." I shrugged.

I was trying to be as nice as possible now and I think it was working because Emily looked a hell of a lot happier.

"Nah...Fuck it. Let's party." She smiled suddenly, walking ahead of me.

I found my eyes flickering down to her ass and I shook my head before walking off after her.

"Fuck me sideways...I'm so fucking gay."

"What did you say Naomi?"

"Nothing."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So you're coming tonight then..."

Emily glanced over at her sister who was applying eyeliner in the mirror and nodded her head.

"Yep."

"Cool. I heard Cook invited a lot of fit guys so we can hook you up." Katie grinned, clapping her hand together as she shoved a small baggy of white powder into her purse.

Emily just frowned and sighed, sitting down on her bed and pulling her shoes on.

"Katie you know I'm not into that kinda stuff. I don't like just randomly hooking up with someone." Emily huffed.

Katie stopped what she was doing and looked up at her twin with a very angry look on her face. She was downright sick of Emily. How could someone who looked so much like herself act so fucking different?

"Well you don't seem to mind hooking up with Naomi Fucking Dyke Campbell." Katie snarled, her eyes narrowed on her sister who froze.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked, fear making her voice shake a little. How could her sister know that she had been sleeping with Naomi?

"I saw you two! At Pandora's! You were all over her on the bouncy castle remember?!" Katie yelled angrily.

Oh thank god! She was only talking about that! Emily let out a breath of relief before looking up at her sister with a much stronger gaze.

"We were high and drunk alright." Emily said as way of an excuse.

"Oh how convenient. Twice you've used that excuse Emily." Katie snorted in disbelief before shaking her head and putting on her heels.

"Why does it matter to you anyway!" Emily yelled back, finding the courage for once to shout back instead of just acting meek and taking this kind of bullshit from her sister.

"Because Emily I will not have a dyke for a twin. So fucking sort yourself out before I have to fucking sort you out myself." Katie warned before strutting out of the room leaving a stunned Emily behind. She knew her sister could be a bitch but not that much of one.

Fuck she hated her sister.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

By the time I got to Cook's house it was already packed and the party was in full swing. I had my ass squeezed about a dozen times before I even made it to the living room and thankfully I spotted Emily right away, standing against a wall looking downright miserable. I pushed my way towards her and smiled when I was finally face to face with her.

"Hey!"

Her face brightened as soon as she saw me but instead of saying anything to me she just grabbed my hand and began leading me through the crowds. I didn't protest and let her guide me outside to a small building at the back of the garden. We stepped inside and I was surprised to see a very nicely furnished guest house. It was one room but there was a fold out settee against one wall, a TV, a table and mini fridge against the side wall.

"Well, well, well...who would have thought Cook would have a guest house." I chuckled as I walked around the room.

"He likes to pretend otherwise but his parents are quite rich." Emily smiled as she watched me walk around before I finally came to a stop in front of her again.

"So why are we here and not in the party? I even brought drink." I chuckled, holding up the bottle of vodka I had brought.

"Katie. She was acting like a right bitch in the house and I think if she saw us even talking she'd freak out so I just needed to escape. Besides it was boring in there." Emily said, dropping down onto the settee and patting the space besides her, indicating for me to join which I of course did.

"Okay, cool. We can have our own party." I smirked before twisting the cap on the vodka. I was about to bring the bottle to my lips when a soft hand covering mine stopped the bottle in mid air and I turned to look at Emily questioningly. She looked kind of sheepish.

"Do you mind if we have one night alone where alcohol wasn't involved. I'm starting to think that you need that just to be with me." She joked lightly but I got the feeling she might have thought there was a hint of truth to it.

I immediately recapped the bottle and put it down on the floor, leaning back into the settee and smiling at the red head.

"Okay...want to watch some tv?"

If someone had told me even earlier that day that I would be spending the night in Cook's guest house, watching some trashy soap with Emily lying besides me while a party raved on in the house merely yards away I would have laughed my head off but yet here I was.

Nine thirty in the night with a comfortable red head wrapped up in my arms as we both watched TV.

It felt strangely nice.

It was such a coupley thing to do yet it didn't freak me out.

Maybe I could do this whole relationship thing after all, I was doing okay at it so far anyway.

"This show is so shit." Emily suddenly spoke up, turning her head to look at me.

"Something we agree on." I smirked at her.

She smiled at my agreement before rolling around to face me.

We had been laying length ways on the settee with us both facing the TV, me propped up on one arm behind the red head. Now with her facing me I could let my head rest down on the settee and I did, smiling when Emily immediately cupped my cheek and stroked her finger down the soft skin there.

"I love you." She said softly, looking into my eyes as she said it, clearly searching for any sign that I was about to freak out and run.

Instead I just smiled at her and leant in to softly kiss her lips.

I was nowhere near ready to say those words back to her yet but I could acknowledge her saying them to me which seemed to be more than enough for Emily who was now grinning from ear to ear.

We leant back in to kiss again and before long I was lying on my back with Emily on top of me, her hips rested between my legs and I couldn't help but groan low in my throat when her hips pressed against me, rubbing just the right spot. She moaned at the movement as well and soon she was grinding against me more regularly, making both our breathings laboured as we kissed and writhed together.

"Fuck." She whispered hoarsely in my ear and I couldn't help but shiver at that. I loved how obviously turned on Emily was.

After a little longer of us both groaning and our hips moving together Emily began trailing kisses down my neck, heading lower and for a moment I let her but then my eyes snapped open and I tangled my hand in her hair, stopping her from going any lower.

She looked very confused and looked up at me with worried eyes.

"What's the matter?" She asked quite breathlessly.

"It's your turn." I said simply.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the positive reviews guys. Im glad yoru all enjoying :)**

**Chapter 7:**

"_It's your turn."_

I think that just confused her more until I spun her around, pushing her down onto her back while I hovered over her. She smiled at the switch in position and beamed up at me warmly.

She looked incredible lying beneath me and I actually wanted to slap myself for not doing this sooner. Why the hell had I only let her go down on me?

I slowly popped the buttons on the plaid shirt she was wearing and kissed down along her body, over her soft stomach before going back up and kissing her lips. As we kissed I fumbled with the buttons of her jeans but finally, clumsily managed to open them and dip my hand inside.

I had never done anything with a girl before and even though I knew that was true for Emily as well I couldn't help but feel she was far more natural at it than I was.

Both times we had slept together she had moved so confidently and seemed to know exactly what to do. I on the other hand was terrified and when my fingertips finally brushed her wetness I jerked away from our kiss in surprise.

She gazed up at me with heated, wide eyes and her usually warm brown eyes were now almost black with lust.

"You don't have to if you don't want to...I can do you." She managed to whimper out, her voice now incredibly husky. She had a husky deep voice anyway but her sex voice was so much huskier that I had to lick my lips at the sound of it.

I slowly registered her words and I felt incredibly bad for knocking her confidence so much and again regretted not returning the favour sooner.

"No I want to. Just surprised...never felt a girl before." I chuckled a little nervously.

"Neither had I." She returned and I smiled down at her a little sadly.

Her first time doing anything sexual and I had left her alone the next morning.

It suddenly dawned on me that this was her first time being touched as well and I felt my confidence grow a little. At least she wouldn't have anything to compare me to.

"If I'm shit at this I'm sorry." I chuckled again before moving my hand deeper into her underwear, making Emily gasp slightly when I pushed one of my fingers inside of her, only to the first knuckle. She was incredibly tight and I found myself amazed, watching her face intently as she turned redder and her breathing became quicker. I was only barely moving my finger but the reactions I was getting were incredible and I found myself smiling down at her softly as I moved my finger deeper, drawing it in an out gently, frightened of hurting her.

"Oh god." She moaned suddenly, moving her head back and exposing her throat. I couldn't help but lean down and suck on her pulse point. That resulted in her muffling her own moan into my neck and I started to move my finger quicker before pushing a second one inside her. Her hips were moving in time with my fingers but the jeans were restricting my movements and so I withdrew my hand making Emily cry out in frustration.

She looked scared for a moment, as if I was going to leave her but when she realised I was only pulling her jeans off her smile returned and she lifted her hips to help me get them off. Finally the restrictive denim was gone and I pulled her underwear off too. She still had her shirt on even though it was hanging open off her shoulders but this was the first time I had seen Emily pretty much naked and I felt a twinge of excitement course through me at the sight.

Fuck.

So much for not being gay.

She had an incredible body and before long I found myself sucking on one of her nipples.

"I'm glad I didn't wear a bra." She groaned out and I laughed against her breast, making her laugh too.

The mood turned serious again however when my hand worked its way between her thighs again and her entire body arched up when I circled her clit with my thumb. She seemed to like that a lot so I did it again; pumping two of my fingers inside of her while my thumb circled her bundle of nerves.

"Fuck! I'm gunna..." She choked off and I found myself staring into her face while my hand sped up its movements. I could feel her tightening around my fingers and I guessed she was near her climax when her eyes fluttered closed and her body began to shake.

"Naomi..."She moaned desperately, one of her hands clutching at my back while the other gripped onto the wrist that was between her legs.

She was so close I could feel it and a second later I felt her shudder and tense beneath me before going limp, her breathing deep and ragged. I lifted myself off her as much as possible and stared down at her in pride. Her body was trembling and her eyes were still closed.

I did a good job I smirked to myself before resting my weight back down onto the girl, kissing her lips gently. She still hadn't opened her eyes and I rolled off her slightly to the side so I wouldn't crush her. I lifted my hand up and gazed at the glistening fingers in curiosity. Before I could decide against it I brought the two fingers between my lips and tasted them.

It was surprisingly sweet and I hummed around them for a moment before taking them back out. I glanced down at Emily and blushed when I saw her gaze fixed on me, surprise colouring her features. She had seen me.

Damn it.

"Fuck that was hot." She grinned suddenly.

I smiled embarrassed down at her before resting my hand on her stomach. She immediately took a hold of it, lacing our fingers together like I had done earlier today in the classroom and I couldn't help but look back at her eyes.

"That was my first orgasm." She said with a pleased smile.

My eyes widened in surprise before I smiled again in pride.

It felt surprisingly good to be someone's first and I was kind of regretful that Emily hadn't been my first.

I had only been with two other guys so technically she was my first...girl wise anyway but I still had the sudden wish she had been the only one to touch me like I was to her.

"Well...that was my first time fingering someone." I said with a smirk and she immediately huffed and pushed at my arm.

"Did you have to ruin such a sweet moment?" She rolled her eyes as if exasperated with me.

"Yep. It's what I do...and anyway as if you don't ruin romantic moments miss "the company's even worse" " I quoted her, smiling when I saw her chuckle.

"Okay...we're even." She grinned before she looked down and frowned.

"I suddenly realise I'm very exposed and you're not." She blushed in embarrassment before reaching for her underwear and pulling them on quickly much to my amusement.

"For what it's worth you look hot." I chuckled as I just lay there, watching her struggle into her jeans, her breast's jiggling about freely as she moved about.

She just shot me a look before laughing.

"And you say I'm gay!?" She teased.

"Yep you are." I shrugged simply.

"Okay so what does that make you?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile.

She was starting to like this easy going side of Naomi. The banter was brilliant anyway.

"I'm straight of course." I joked.

I was rewarded for that by having a pillow thrown in my face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked.

Emily was fully dressed now but the last thing I felt like doing was watching television.

"Hmmm I don't know...how about more of this." Emily suggested before leaning in and capturing my lips in a sweet kiss.

I wasn't going to protest to that so didn't fight when she pushed at my shoulder's lowering me back down onto the settee again while she straddled me.

The kiss went on like that for a very long time, her hands resting on my shoulder while mine cupped her ass. We were so caught up in it we didn't hear the door to the guest house open until the shocked gasps interrupted us and Emily jumped away from me as if I had burned her. Both our heads snapped to the left and standing there was a smirking Effy and a stunned looking Freddie.

"Well...you took my advice then." Effy cast me her trademark smirk while Emily glanced at me curiously, obviously wondering what advice Effy had given me.

"You two...you..."Freddie seemed to be struggling for speech and Effy just laughed at him before pushing him into the room so she could shut the door from prying eyes and ears.

"Please don't tell anyone." Emily said hopefully, looking at Effy and Freddie.

I hoped to god Freddie wouldn't tell Cook or JJ. Effy I trusted but Freddie was such good mates with Cook and JJ I didn't know whether he'd keep a secret from them but I needed him to. Cook would absolutely torture us and Katie would surely find out then and then after that the whole college would know. I really couldn't deal with that kind of shit from everyone.

"I won't...I just...wow...I had no idea." Freddie admitted, looking from me to Emily as if in a daze.

"God you are clueless then." Effy smiled at Freddie.

"How long has this been going on?" Freddie asked in clear curiosity.

I glanced up at Emily and smiled.

"Technically? Since year 8." I answered with a smirk.

"Four years!" Freddie exclaimed loudly.

"That's when Emily kissed me and oh so kindly pretended I had kissed her." I said casually, looking at Emily when I said that little jibe. She simply rolled her eyes at me as if to say oh get over it already and I laughed.

"Wow." Freddie shook his head.

"Now promise you're not gunna tell anyone. Not even JJ." I said seriously, looking at him right in the eye.

"I promise. I wouldn't do that." Freddie said honestly.

"Good...now...we're going to leave you two alone." I chuckled, looking between Freddie and Effy who both looked suddenly sheepish.

I wasn't stupid. There would have only been one reason for them to be sneaking out here alone in the middle of a party. They had been planning to have sex, it was obvious.

Me and Emily were halfway out the door when Effy suddenly called to us, a smirk firmly in place and an amused twinkle in her eyes.

"Just to let you know Emily...your buttons undone and your shirt is wrong."

Both Emily and I looked down and sure enough her jeans were still undone and her shirt was buttoned wrong. We both turned beetroot red before fleeing from the guest house. I heard Freddie and Effy's laughter all the way back to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Thankfully Effy and Freddie stuck to their word and things were nice and peaceful for a while. After a month of finally admitting I did care about her me and Emily were still together and doing our best to sneak around without anyone noticing. She came to my house more times than I could count and we would watch movies or just sit and talk for hours, we would sneak out of almost every party we went to and spend some time alone and even in school when no one was looking we had our little moments. I had to say I actually liked being in a relationship.

However I knew our happiness would only stretch so far and the moment Cook brought up the idea of a camping trip I just knew something would go wrong.

I didn't want to go at all but Emily had given me one of her cute little pouts and I could never resist one of those so I found myself walking along the trail with a heavy sigh. Everyone was walking in single file and I slid up behind Emily, giving her a secret smile that she returned just as brightly.

"I'm not sharing a tent with you just to let you know." Katie said in disgust, glancing back to look at me from in front of Emily.

"I wouldn't want to share a tent with you anyway." I shot back with a smirk.

"Would you two give it a rest for two minutes?! For fucks sake!" Effy yelled, interrupting both of us and effectively shutting us both up.

The rest of the journey was made in silence and I fumed for a good ten minutes. My anger faded however when Emily sneakily gripped my hand, obviously trying to cheer me up. I just smiled back at her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The tents took longer to put up than we thought and when they were finally erected all of us were too tired to do anything but sit down next to the fire and relax, a bottle of vodka being passed around us along with a bong that I declined.

We sat there for hours until the sky darkened and it grew colder. It was surprisingly nice just sitting there and laughing with everyone. Even cook was behaving decently. Eventually however it was getting too late and we all sighed, deciding as one it was time to go to sleep.

"Okay...who's sleeping where?" JJ asked.

"I'll share with Emily." Effy offered quickly.

I shot a surprised look at Effy, before frowning at her. What was she planning?

I knew I wouldn't be able to stay in the same tent as Emily because it would arouse suspicion but why had Effy volunteered so vehemently?

"Umm okay...I'll stay with Pandora." Katie shrugged, looking at the blonde girl next to her with a worried look.

"I'll stay with Naomi." Freddy smiled, nodding at me and winking slyly.

What the fuck was going on?

Soon the tents were all worked out.

Me and Freddie.

Emily and Effy

Katie and Pandora.

JJ and Cook.

Everyone seemed pleased with the plans and I followed Freddie into our small tent but was stopped from climbing into the sleeping bag I had brought.

"Shhh...You're not really staying here." Freddie whispered.

"Huh?" I asked in utter confusion.

"You and Effy will switch." Freddie smirked.

It dawned on me then and I smiled gratefully for Freddie and Effy to come up with such a plan.

We waited a long time, maybe half an hour before I finally climbed out of the tent and stealthily creept towards Emily and Effy's. It was very quiet out in the woods, the only sound being the small animals around and the sound of a river flowing gently nearby. The tents were spaced quite far apart and when I got to the other tent I quickly unzipped it and a light from the lantern inside came on.

"About bloody time. Get in here." Effy's voice sounded quietly.

I muffled a laugh as I ducked inside and smiled when a beaming Emily looked back at me. She had clearly been informed of the plan.

"Okay night guys...Naomi we'll switch back in the morning before anyone realises...keep the noise down now girls." She smirked slyly before finally leaving the tent, zipping it behind her.

I turned to look at Emily and the little red head had to muffle her laughter as we both burst into giggles. We both lay flat down on our backs, laughing for a long time before finally calming. She rolled herself into my arms and I sighed happily, laying a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm glad we get to spend the night together." She said quietly.

"Hmmm me to." I smiled.

Nothing else really needed to be said before we both pulled away to look at each other. The heat in both our eyes was unmistakable and a second later our lips met in a heated kiss.

Yep.

This was how it was meant to be.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god." Emily was mumbling it repeatedly and I continued what I was doing, lapping and nipping at Emily's drenched centre.

We had been going at it for hours now and after three orgasms each, I was determined to bring Emily off again.

The sweat covering our bodies and the condensation that soaked the tents walls was hard evidence of how hot our night had been and I just couldn't stop myself from suckling at her clit.

My actions caused her entire body to arch harshly, the light from our lantern illuminating her sweat sheened body perfectly and I was so distracted by her perfect nakedness that I almost missed her open mouth. I could tell she was about to scream and with a speed I didn't know I had, I slid back up her body and kissed her firmly. Her scream was muffled by my lips and I stayed there, my tongue swirling perfectly with hers. I could taste myself on her mouth from earlier and she could obviously taste herself on me and I loved that. It was as if we were one person now, both our slick bodies, curled up together, my hips cradled perfectly between her legs as we continued to slowly kiss.

"That was amazing." She said hoarsely, her voice breaking as she spoke.

I didn't reply, simply smiled down at her and brushed her sweat dampened hair away from her face. I looked almost the same, my hair was so sweaty that I had brushed it back and it stayed there.

"Time to sleep?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

"Definitely. You wear me out Fitch." I joked.

She just smiled before throwing one of the sleeping bags over our naked bodies. Our body heat alone was enough to keep us boiling anyway and so we slept like that, me lying on my back with her curled up into my side, her head resting against my shoulder.

It was damn well perfect.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh my fucking god!"

The loud shriek woke me up with such suddenness that I actually jumped, jerking awake dazedly. My eyes hadn't adjusted yet and that's all I could see was the light blue of the tent's canvas wall indicating that it was now daytime.

I looked towards the end of the tent and my eyes widened when I saw Katie kneeling there, one hand holding the tent flap open and the other covering her mouth as she stared at me and Emily with shocked eyes.

Emily had also been woken by the yell and she looked at her sister wearily, sitting up and pulling the blanket with her so she wouldn't reveal anything she didn't want to.

"Your naked...you're FUCKING NAKED!" Katie screamed before disappearing from the entrance way.

I watched Emily scramble to shove some clothes on and a second later she had disappeared to, obviously following her twin and trying to calm her down. I could still hear their voices and I lay there still numb with shock. Fuck. This wasn't how it was supposed to go...

"Katie calm down."

"Calm down!? CALM DOWN!? Are you fucking mental! I just walked in on you and fucking Naomi Ems!! She's a fucking girl!"

"I know she's a girl Katie."

"Then what the fuck are you doing!? How the fuck! Did you have sex with her!?"

"Whooa! Emily fucked a girl?" Cook's voice suddenly joined in and I closed my eyes, a single tear falling down my cheek.

Fuck. Now everyone knew.

Not even I had come to terms with our relationship yet. Hell I hadn't even figured out if I was gay or not yet and now everyone knew?! I couldn't cope with that.

"Look Katie I'm sorry but...Naomi and I...We..." Emily was struggling for words and she looked at her sister pleadingly, wishing she would just try and understand.

Everyone was watching now. Even Effy and Freddie were watching, sad looks on both their faces. They had spent the night together to and it felt horrible that they were allowed to do so without even batting an eyelid but Naomi and Emily were getting so much shit for their own night.

"We what?" Katie snarled.

"I love her." Emily admitted quietly.

It was quiet but I heard it. My stomach churned when I heard those words being spoken to people other than myself. I couldn't take this anymore. I had to leave.

"Love? Oh for fucks sake Emily grow up! She's a fucking girl!" Katie screamed incredulously, throwing her arms up in the air.

"I think it's hot." Cook chipped in with a grin.

"Shut up Cook." Freddie huffed, shooting his friend an irritated look.

"I think it's cute. You must really like her." Pandora smiled widely, nodding her head encouragingly at Emily who couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I think their sweet to." Effy added her agreement.

This seemed to piss Katie off even more and she let out an angry growl that sounded a lot like a bear before storming forward, pushing passed Emily and heading for their tent.

"What are you doing?!" Emily cried running after her twin.

"I want a word with this bitch...where the fuck is she?!" Katie asked after peeking into the tent.

Emily frowned at her sister before momentarily forgetting their argument and ducking inside the tent. She was greeted by an empty interior and the blonde's bag was gone to.

She'd left again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews guys and i hope you've enjoyed this story sadly this is the last chapter so i hope you guys all like it.**

**I'll probably write something else when i have time so keep an eye out;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9 (Final Chapter):**

Emily couldn't believe it.

She had left her alone again.

She was used to Naomi running when things got too serious and she got scared but she was getting sick of it now. How could she be with someone who ran away as soon as things got complicated?

The thought had been plaguing her the entire walk back out of the forest.

She had ignored Katie's rants and insults and instead grabbed her stuff and took off after Naomi, hoping to catch up with her. The rest of the gang still seemed slightly stunned by the morning's activities but Emily didn't have time to apologise for ruining the camping trip.

She walked as fast as she could but she had a feeling she wouldn't catch up with the blonde.

She walked the entire way back to Naomi's house, knocking on the door loudly and standing back.

It slowly opened and instead of crying like she wanted to Emily just stared back at Naomi with a hard stare. The blonde had slightly red rimmed eyes and Emily wondered internally if the blonde had been crying.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Was all Emily managed to say before shaking her head at Naomi.

"Ems..."Naomi tried to speak but Emily held up her hand and chuckled, a very odd sound in such a tense atmosphere.

"Naomi...I think it's time for me to speak now." Emily said with a wry but weak smile.

"I'm sick of being everyone's doormat. I'm sick of just taking what's given to me so unfairly and not saying anything about it...I've been in love with you since I was thirteen years old..."Emily revealed, laughing a little again but it was hitched by sobs. She was crying and laughing at the same time. She had never been hysterical before but she guessed this was it.

"I've been in love with you since I was thirteen and that's all you have ever done is treat me like crap. The last month had been the best of my life because even though you never said it I could pretend you loved me back...now...not even that's enough." She was full out crying now and Naomi was too stunned to say anything.

"I was just outed to my twin sister and you just ran. Like you always do. I never ask for anything from you Naomi...I never even asked for those three words that I say to you so many times...but I'm asking something of you now." Emily cried, looking at Naomi through a flood of tears.

Naomi gulped back her own tears. "What?" She asked, her voice trembling as she choked it out.

"Stay away from me." Emily replied, her voice was weak but her tone was firm and Naomi's gut twisted when she realised Emily was being serious. This was no joke. The blonde had seriously fucked up.

Before Naomi could reply the red head had turned and walked away from the house, her shoulder's shaking as sobs wracked her entire body. Naomi stood frozen to the spot, watching the hunched figure walk away in complete shock. Surely she hadn't chased away the best damn thing in her life right?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Emily was exhausted. The emotional confrontation with Naomi had beaten the last of her strength out of her so when she got home to see a nasty smirk on her sister's face and serious looks on both her parents she had a feeling her night wasn't going to get better.

"Have fun sis." Katie said with a grin before walking passed her and up the stairs.

Emily just sighed and sat down on the settee opposite her parents, giving them both a tired look.

"Emily...we..."

They were obviously struggling and Emily sighed, looking down at the floor. The last thing she needed tonight was her parent's disappointment.

"You're sister has...told us...that you urm..." Her father trailed off looking very uncomfortable and Emily sighed again only louder, rolling her eyes.

"She said that I'm gay right?" Emily said, getting straight to the point, looking both her parents in the eye rather defiantly. They looked a little taken aback but they'd have to get used to it. Emily wasn't just gunna sit back and be passive anymore. Tonight had made sure of that.

"Well...yes...she said there's this girl...Naomi? That she was...confusing you..." Her mother said quietly, looking at Emily as if searching for something.

"Naomi wasn't confusing me. I'm gay. I like girls. I always have." Emily said bluntly, looking anywhere but at her parents when the room descended into silence.

The quiet was so uncomfortable that the clock sounded very loud in the corner and Emily looked at both her parents to see their reaction. They looked shocked more than anything and Emily just looked away again, waiting for whatever it was they had to say.

"Well...okay...we urm...understand."

Emily's head snapped up at that, staring at her parents with wide eyes. She had heard that wrong right?

"What?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"I said we understand...I mean...you wouldn't sound so sure of yourself if you were just confused. We just wished you would have told us rather than your sister telling us." Her mother said with a sad sort of motherly smile.

Now it was Emily who was stunned.

Weren't parents supposed to go nuts and kick you out when you told them you were gay?

That's what she had always thought anyway.

"So...you don't mind?" Emily asked in surprise.

"No. Of course not we may be old fogies but give us some credit." Her dad chuckled a little bit making Emily smile as well.

"We want to meet this Naomi girl though. Emily says you've been seeing her." Her mother said.

Emily's eyes dropped at that and she shook her head.

"Sorry but no. Me and Naomi aren't...it's complicated." Emily finished rather sadly.

Her parents took the hint and nodded slowly. Sharing a look before standing and giving Emily a hug and kiss, they excused themselves saying they had to make dinner and Emily watched them go with a wistful sort of smile.

At least something had gone right today.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I can't believe I fucked up so bad.

Why the hell had I left...just ran out on her like that...

I've been staring down at my phone now for ages, staring at Emily's number but doing nothing about it. If I called her what would I say?

I had no idea.

"Naomi?"

I looked up to see my mother standing in the doorway looking at me with a soft smile on her face.

"Did I see Emily at the door earlier?"

I just sighed and rolled my eyes at her.

"Why ask. You know that you saw her." I replied, annoyance lacing my voice as I stared back down at my phone. I expected her to leave after that but she didn't. She just stood there looking at me.

"Just to let you know...she's a great girl. Sometimes it's the last person you expect who makes you happy. Maybe you should just let yourself be happy for once."

By the time I looked up. My mother was gone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

56.

56 missed calls.

That was impressive Emily thought as she stared down blankly at her display screen on her phone. All calls were from Naomi but she wasn't about to reply to them anytime soon.

If the blonde wasn't brave enough to fucking admit what was going on between them was real and not just some experiment then Emily wasn't gunna give her the pleasantry of a returned phone call.

I shoved my phone back into my locker and spun around ready to leave only to come face to face with the very blonde girl I was desperate to avoid.

We just stared at each other.

Blue eyes meeting brown but our moment was shattered when someone wolf whistled nearby.

"Bring on the lesbian action!" A guy cheered from just down the hall.

I just shook my head in annoyance but Naomi went a step further and raised her middle finger to him, not even bothering to turn to look at who it was. All her attentions were focused on the small red head in front of her.

"Guess you were right. You did say we'd get shit once Katie found out. I think she posted it on fucking facebook or something." Emily muttered.

She had had odd looks and catcalls all morning.

"Yeah I guess so." Naomi nodded.

"So what are you doing here? When someone ignores your calls it means they don't want to see you Naomi." Emily said trying to act casual as she tried to step passed her. Naomi just stepped in the way again however and smiled down at her.

"I'm not letting that happen."

Emily frowned at that and looked up at Naomi with a curious look.

"I'm sorry okay." Naomi sighed, looking down nervously before meeting the red heads eyes again.

"I'm sorry for being a fuck up and I'm sorry for being a coward. You have every right to walk away from me but there was one thing you were wrong about and I think I deserve to correct you on it." Naomi said bravely.

Emily just raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Are you serious? You think I was wrong? Okay how was I wrong?" Emily barked.

"You said I didn't love you."

Those words knocked Emily for six and she could do nothing but blink stupidly at the taller girl.

"I do love you." Naomi continued on, uncaring of the many ears who were listening in.

Effy, Freddie and JJ stood nearby, leaning against some lockers and they were all smiling at the adorable couple.

"About t-t-ttime." JJ smiled.

"Are you taking the piss?" Emily asked quietly. Not believing that she was hearing these words pass from between Naomi's lips. She had never expected this.

"No I'm definitely not. Emily Fitch...I love you...even if you are totally gay." She added as a lame attempt at a joke to lighten the mood.

Emily couldn't help but laugh even as happy tears filled her eyes.

"Do I get to kiss you now?" Naomi asked quietly and with a playful smirk.

Emily just nodded simply.

She guessed sometimes you really did get your happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
